1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device with an adjustable viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device, for example, a convertible computer, includes a main body, a cover covered on the main body, and a four-bar linkage mechanism arranged between the main body and the cover. The four-bar linkage mechanism comprises two support members disposed between the main body and the cover in which two opposite ends of each of the support members are rotatably disposed on the main body and the cover, respectively. When the cover is opened on the main body, the cover moves the support members to rotate relative to the main body, after which the cover gradually rotates to stand on the main body so that an obtuse included angle is formed between the cover and the main body.
An example prior art electronic device is disclosed in Taiwanese patent publication number TW 201233301, published on Aug. 1, 2012. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional electronic device, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a linking mechanism of the conventional electronic device, in which FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are respectively the same as FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 found in the prior art publication TW 201233301.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the electronic device 100 includes a main body 10, a cover 20 and a linkage mechanism 30 connected to the main body 10 and the cover 20. The cover 20 can be a display screen which is slidable on the main body 10 to form an obtuse included angle between the cover 20 and the main body 10. The main body 10 is formed with a recess portion 11 for receiving the linkage mechanism 30. The linkage mechanism 30 is a four-bar linkage mechanism disposed between the cover 20 and the main body 10 so as to enable the display screen (i.e., the cover 20)to slide, lift or open relative to the main body 10. The linkage mechanism 30 includes a support member 32 and an adjusting member 34 which are disposed in this order. The linkage mechanism 30 further includes an elastic module 35. Two ends of the support member 32 are respectively rotatably connected to the main body 10 and the cover 20. One end of the adjusting member 34 is rotatably connected to the cover 20, and the other end of the adjusting member 34 is movably connected to the main body 10 through the elastic module 35. When the cover 20 rotates relative to the main body 10, the cover 20 pushes the support member 32 and the adjusting member 34 to rotate relative to the main body 10, and the adjusting member 34 moves relative to the main body 10 through the elastic module 35.
However, when there is a manufacturing error in the length of the support member 32 or the adjusting member 34, due to the presence of the elastic module 35 of the linkage mechanism 30, the adjusting member 34 can be moved relative to the main body 10 by pushing or pulling against the elastic module 35 so as to overcome problems associated with the opening angle of the cover 20 which would prevent the cover 20 from completely covering the main body 10.
However, after the cover 20 is opened into a final position, since the moving range of the adjusting member 34 is limited, the adjusting member 34 is unable to further rotate backwardly along with the support member 32 so that the viewing angle of the display screen for users cannot be adjusted and other selections of the viewing angles thereof cannot be provided.
As is evident from the above, the aforementioned conventional electronic device still has disadvantages. Therefore, those of ordinary skill in the art are endeavoring to seek ways in which to effectively overcome such disadvantages.